


Touch Me

by loire



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 3 years later I finally wrote another Zelda one shot, Based Off An AU I Will Never Write, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I had a very desperate need, I'm sorry this is so long, Link knows what he wants and he's gonna GET IT, M/M, Male Sheik, Mute Link, No Plot Just Dicks, Not Canon Compliant But Still Sorta Mostly Canon Compliant, One Shot, fluffy af, mostly due to salt because we were ROBBED of Sheik being in BoTW, not beta'd because we die like men, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loire/pseuds/loire
Summary: He wanted something more - somethingdifferent. He wanted to be comforted and to comfort as aman, plain and simple. One who was not fixed to any destiny or who was bound to the Master Sword. One who felt safe enough to bare his vulnerabilities and behuman.*Let me know I'm not asleep and dreaming again. That you're here and you're real.*





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God why was Sheik not in BoTW, I'm so salty
> 
> Unbeta'd, I have no explanation for much of anything except I just needed to get this out of my system and I'm sorry this is so long
> 
> ♥Awful AU Tid-Bits♥
> 
> ✦Sheik is a grandchild of Impa, older brother to Paya - born with red eyes, white hair, he basically boasts his perfect Sheikah lineage thus his name  
> ✦Sheik was raised to become an asset to Link once the Champion awakened; he's learned sign language, the history of the world, and studied under his Aunt Purah when it came to Sheikah Technology, more of a companion than an actual guide since we all know Zelda is MIA with Ganon lol  
> ✦Sheik and Link have definitely fallen in love and fucked a million times already

Peering out over Kakariko Village, Sheik sighed. His breath misted against the bitter rain that poured mercilessly over the sleepy town, readying himself to run right into it. He had just finished having a conversation with Impa, explaining in detail and as quickly as possible to the irate elder about Link's current injuries. Impa didn't understand what had led either one of them into such dangerous Yiga Clan territory no matter how many times Sheik tried to make his story clear.

Regardless of the harsh chastisement she gave her oldest grandchild, she was just glad to know Link had escaped with all of his limbs and life as well.

The Champion was resting at the inn; and Sheik arrived after rushing through the rain, passing Cado at his post who shouted at him for being out in this kind of weather.

The torrential downpour wasn't enough to silence the front door sliding open and Ollie jumped where he dozed. He had expected to see Paya again who had brought medicines to Link before the storm rolled in and instead found her brother. Curious, the innkeeper blinked several times and opened his mouth to speak, but Sheik raised a hand to stop him as his other pulled a wet straw hat from off his head. 

"Go get some sleep, Ollie," Sheik said, setting the hat down on a hook in the wall. "It won't do you or him any good if you fall asleep where you stand."

With a blush of shame creeping up the back of his neck Ollie responded, "Lady Impa asked that I keep an eye on him. I-I promise I wasn't sleeping on the job!"

"I will attend him," Sheik reaffirmed. He could honestly go back and forth about this all night if need be, but he also knew Ollie's greatest weakness was also his bed. 

The posture and authority Sheik took gave Ollie very little room to argue. Just looking at the Sheikah the innkeeper knew that Sheik would stand firm, especially with his red eyes as intense as they were. It was with a defeated but relieved sigh he stepped away from the lobby desk. The Sheikah's gaze followed him until the man's form disappeared upstairs with a door sliding shut moments after.

_Finally_.

Reaching for the scarf around his neck Sheik started to unwrap it as he silently walked down the row of rooms. Only one had the door closed, making it too obvious where Link slept. Sheik's tape-wrapped fingers pressed against the door frame before discreetly sliding it open, peering inside the dimly lit room. 

In bed, Link slept on his side with his back to the door. It was an unusual sight; by now the Sheikah knew that Link preferred to sleep sitting up or on his back. Perhaps it was being here in Kakariko that the Champion felt safe and relaxed, enough so to abandon caution when trying to get some rest.

The bedsheets shifted and his head lifted a little from the pillow when Link heard creeping steps and the door slide closed. Pushing drowsiness away, he turned as best he could to look over his shoulder and found Sheik still unraveling his scarf and pulling his mask down. Almost immediately the Champion was pushing himself up to sit, long ears rising in his instantaneous relief of seeing the Sheikah. 

Turning quickly to face him after setting his articles down, Sheik firmly signaled, * _Be careful._ *

* _I'm alright_ ,* Link signed back earnestly, determined to get his point across, * _I'm just sore. You don't have to worry_.*

The Champion was wrapped well in gauze and it seemed most of his bleeding had stopped, the majority of his injuries already healed. The medicines Paya laid out nearby on a tray had not been as favored as the empty elixir bottles Sheik noticed. And it was only when he saw Link move again that his garnet eyes returned their attention on him, finding the Hylian gazing back expectantly with fists in the bedsheets.

Both men only stared at one another in the silence; one uncertain about moving and the other refusing to sign what he  _wanted_.

They were in Kakariko Village, Link knew this even if he had been carried here halfway unconscious. The apprehension on Sheik's face to come any closer than was necessary was obvious - and he hated it. As far as the Hylian was aware they were completely alone here. It wasn't the vast plains, or Hateno, or somewhere far in the mountains; but they were still just as  _safe_ to be together. Paya wouldn't be returning until at least morning and even Link knew how Ollie couldn't function for very long without a nap, so why did Sheik have anything to fear?

Link wanted - no,  _needed_ \- his companion close. 

Dissatisfied with the the other's hesitance, Link reached out and grabbed his hand eagerly and abruptly tugged Sheik forward. The Sheikah's breath caught and he avoided stumbling forward, but when his thighs hit the bed he felt his face captured between battle-scarred hands. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself silenced before any words could escape - Link was already thrusting his tongue down the back of his throat with an alarming hunger.

The Champion's hands explored without reservation, feeling across the Sheikah's armor and skin-tight attire for any possible injuries he might be hiding. His palms rubbed over muscled pecs, down the arc of their shape, and to Sheik's sides and back.  _Nothing_ ; that was good to know. It seemed the Yiga Clan's target had been the Hylian himself with Sheik regarded as little more than a pest in the way.

Feeling a sudden rush of possessiveness from Link's silent demand, Sheik wrapped his arms around the Champion's shoulders. He couldn't deny himself the relief in seeing Link active and awake and he let the other know this by ardently returning his kiss. He heard the Hylian's satisfaction - Link moaned under the ministrations of that hot, wet mouth that tasted like tea and pipe smoke and curled his fingers tight into the back of the Sheikah's clothes.

" _Link_ ," Sheik breathed out when his lips slipped away, pressing a knee down into the mattress between both of the Champion's.

The Hylian only shook his head and allowed himself to be pressed down into the bed, laying beneath the other, and refused to hear apologies as he pressed a finger to Sheik's lips. Silenced, the Sheikah gave him his full attention. He gripped the swordsman's wrist and pressed a repentant kiss to his pulse until Link's hands began motioning his thoughts.

* _If you won't forgive yourself then I will for you. It wasn't your fault - I promise. Just look at me and tell me that you're alright.*_

Over and over, Link had failed so many people. In the moment of the Yiga Clan's attack he knew he had failed Sheik as well - the Sheikah was  _not_ his bodyguard and so there would be no responsibility for whatever happened placed on his shoulders. Link wanted reassurance. Not as the Champion, no, he wanted something more - something _different_. He wanted to be comforted and to comfort as a  _man_ , plain and simple. One who was not fixed to any destiny or who was bound to the Master Sword. One who felt safe enough to bare his vulnerabilities and be  _human_.

* _Touch me. And let me touch you and know that you're okay, Sheik. Let me know I'm not asleep and dreaming again. That you're here and you're real.*_

 

Link's heart seemed to seize when the stoic Sheikah's eyes suddenly warmed. He had managed to reach through him and pull out the companion he had become so dearly and foolishly attached to; someone beyond a carefully crafted mask and wise words. He drew in a deep breath and raised his hands to cup either side of Sheik's handsome face, just as the other leaned in to press his warm lips against Link's bare throat in silent response. The Hylian let out a soft moan and turned his face to the side in quiet offering, fingers pushing up into stark white hair to tug gently.

"I am alright," Sheik whispered, breath hot against the Hylian's skin. He felt Link's exploratory hands over his shoulders and down his back, up into his long hair again that remained - for now - in its braid. The Hylian whimpered, thankful for the verbal reassurance, but nudged his face so that their lips could meet in another kiss.

Raising his knees above the blankets Link was still determined to express what else he wanted. Sheik understood the motions and peppered a few kisses down a column of neck, careful of bruises and gauze-covered injuries. Untangling the Champion's fingers from his hair Sheik sat up and reached behind his neck, his nimble fingers finding the clasps of his suit. Link gazed up with half-lidded eyes that boasted such bright blue and hungrily watched the way Sheik pulled on the tight material, to free all of his tan nude skin.

Link let out a small noise and Sheik glanced down in time to find those same blues looking up to stare at him. His rarely exposed skin gleamed in the light of the single lit lantern of the room and Sheik continued to tug down the shoulders, displaying more of his satin-smooth body. Like the Sheikah, Link silently enjoyed seeing the other do anything strenuous - anything that showed off such well-defined muscle. The swordsman pressed his head back against the pillows and gripped furiously at the bedsheets separating them, wanting them off and gone quickly.

Link wanted to be shown that Sheik was fine; and Sheik was more than happy to oblige.

When Link's legs were free and he laid comfortably over the sheets, Sheik shifted to lower himself down the Hylian's partially naked body. Save for his shorts, the only thing that gave Link any sort of modesty were his bandages. The Sheikah was content to lay between his legs, one hand moving up under a knee as he turned his face into a thigh. It would be difficult to do anything else with Link's current injuries, but he could at least do  _this_. He pressed his tongue against heated flesh and tracked upward with the tip, stopping short of reaching Link's lap. 

Sheik kept his face low until he heard another moan. Pulling his mouth away from the cooling skin of Link's thigh, he raised his eyes to find Link signing.

* _Please,*_ Link signaled. 

Looking down his body, bright blue eyes shone with lust while his chest rose up and down with increasingly rapid breathing. This hadn't been  _exactly_ what he had meant but Link wouldn't stop the other in his pursuit. Sheik was grateful for that as he laid another soft kiss against the inside of the Hylian's thigh then brushed his cheek against the growing lump in Link's soft shorts.

* _Do I have your permission?*_  Sheik motioned, bringing his hands up for the Hylian to see.

Link moaned and nodded quickly. His cock twitched where it lay swollen and eager and he was frantic to sign again - just in case the Sheikah suddenly had second thoughts, * _Please take me into your mouth.*_

His eyes almost immediately widened with realization and a scarlet flush of color grew over his skin. He ran his fingers through Sheik's hair and pulled, forcing the Sheikah to meet his horrified gaze.

* _I'm sorry_.  _I got carried away_.*

Sheik purred and turned his face to press another light kiss into Link's thigh. 

* _Don't apologize. You always ask for so little. You can always tell me your desires, Link._ *

More than Link's breathing halted when his shorts were grasped and jerked down to mid-thigh, to his ankles, then completely _off_. Sheik lowered his mouth to the Champion's body and licked a long stripe with the tip of his tongue. Link hissed and raised a hand to cover his mouth, resisting the instinctive need to roll his hips. His stiffened length was more than excited to have such soft lips on it and bobbed expectantly for Sheik, who for some reason was every bit interested in doing everything  _but_ taking Link into his mouth. The Hylian moaned low and the hand still in Sheik's hair tightened and pulled when the Sheikah's lips sealed around his testicles where they hung so heavy. 

He suckled and then gripped Link's member, shoulders flexing as he pushed himself up to drive his mouth over him until his lips met with his tape-wrapped fingers. The bits of flesh that peeked out from tape felt warm and Link wanted more of that touch but took what he was given. Sheik squeezed him gently, pulsing his grip around him. Link saw stars and his body jerked, crying out behind his palm when Sheik removed his hand to take the entire length of his cock; pushing the Hylian's cockhead down his throat.

Ruby eyes flicked upward and he took deep enjoyment in watching the way Link threw his head back and cried again.

Sheik reared his head until he could suckle the tip, his tongue greedily rubbing against the slit before he took Link back into his mouth whole. He hummed pleasantly when he felt the member twitch between his lips and he swallowed again, earning another vast array of moans from Link and fingers tightened in his hair.

He soon moved in a bobbing motion, going down on Link's arousal with a steady pace while the Hylian bucked his hips. Sheik didn't mind, he could still take the other deep into his mouth with ease. Link hissed under his breath and managed to look down his body again; thighs splayed apart with Sheik's face between them, his soft pink cock disappearing again and again past his lips. He couldn't help himself as he tugged on Sheik's white hair again, angling his head just a little as his hips bucked several times in a row. Each time the Sheikah took them without complaint, but the pull of his hair did earn Link a quiet moan.

Link's other hand dug into the pillow above his head, mouth gaped open with panting breaths as he basked in all of Sheik's undivided attention. It hurt to drive his hips like this, his abdominal muscles aching with healing cuts, but he couldn't rightfully stop himself either. Sheik always offered him everything so freely - everything he could want, could  _need_.

They both found a rhythm with Link's back arching to rise and meet with Sheik's mouth, moving with quick, shallow thrusts as his cockhead hit the back of his companion's throat. The Sheikah stroked Link's bandaged thigh comfortingly. His own breathing was becoming ragged as he focused intently on the body beneath him. When the Champion's movements became slower he knew the end was near - so Sheik threw himself more into it, sucking with abandon and opened the back of his throat for the other to slide in deeper.

One more hard suck was all it took. On a sharp cry Link's body spasmed and Sheik's mouth filled with a thick gush of white. He managed a single breath before his hands grasped onto the Champion tightly and he sucked again, swallowing the thick ribbons that Link pumped down his throat. The Hylian was crying out again as his hips quivered, spine arched; his fingers fisted almost unforgivingly in the Sheikah's white hair and kept Sheik's face pressed down against him.

When the moment passed Link moaned more softly. His body collapsed against the bed and his hands fell to either side of him. His bandaged chest rose up and down, quaking with his rapid heartbeat, and for a time he stared up at the ceiling where he saw only cosmos and bright stars. He didn't notice Sheik pushing himself back up to his knees; he didn't notice the drip of cum down one side of his mouth and chin. It was easily whisked away when Sheik licked his lips, his blazing garnet eyes focused on the hero beneath him.

A rare smirk touched his features. He took as much delight in Link's pleasure as he did the taste still clinging to his tongue. Finding the edges of his armor, Sheik pulled it further down his body until his torso was completely exposed past his waist and met the Hylian who now shakily reached out for him in lucid wanting.

Link released a soft, sweet noise as Sheik leaned into him, their mouths meeting together in triumph. The Sheikah kissed him hard; and kissed him heavy, let Link drink him in, and drink in the taste of  _himself_. The Hylian felt as though he were in a fog, his body heavy and satisfied in ways he didn't realize he had needed so badly. But Sheik was in his arms and he could feel his heart and taste his lips. The soreness and ache of his injuries didn't matter nearly as much as simply hearing his companion's breathing.

Link had received his comfort. He was  _awake_ and this was no dream. They were both here with each other, alive and well, touching and feeling and sharing one another's breath.

Leaning away just a little, Sheik began to motion, * _Did I hurt you?*_

_*No, but I feel pretty sore.*_ When he noticed the Sheikah's features begin to change, Link quickly continued, * _But don't worry, I'm fine. I'm going to remember what you did with every little ache. And I'll smile because it was worth it.*_

With a cheesy grin, Link beamed back up at his companion and cupped Sheik's face again. A subtle laugh filled the moment and a tape-wrapped hand lifted to wrap around the hero's wrist. Sheik pressed his cheek into Link's palm and smiled back down at him.

"Then I can relax now, knowing you are safe and well - especially if you can joke."

With a smile still playing at the corner of his lips, Link pulled Sheik down to meet him in another kiss after signing, * _Safe and well, because of you. Don't forget that.*_


End file.
